Chocolate or Cookie Dough? (Para)
Para Summary Before any argument ensues, Cammie invites Niall (as Nick Hewitt) to grab some ice cream together. Para Before the duo had a heated fight on whether chocolate flavored ice cream or cookie dough ice cream was better, Cammie invited the lad to grab some ice cream. Probably to prove her point to the stubborn boy. Due to the fact that he wanted to go out today and that he needed an excuse to eat ice cream, he agreed to go with her. The blonde went back to his dorm to grab a jacket. He took out his phone and checked for messages. Glancing at the temperature stated on his phone, his eyes grew big. Was it really that cold? he asked himself. Then he realized that they’d be eating ice cream at this temperature. Oh well, let’s see how strong you are, Horan, he told himself. He opened the door and closed it behind him as he got out. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he walked to where they decided to meet up, the main doors of the school. The girl closed her book as she done read it, she took a glance and realized that she still have one hour to get ready. She promised with the blonde boy to get some ice cream, yeah— The weather, Cammie realized about it. She yawned a little, this book really made her eyes a little bit tired. She took a glance at the time once again before shrugged, one hour was a long time after all. She made her way to the her bed and threw herself to her bed and covered her own body with the cover, the weather became so cold lately. It’s just like she just had a sleep time for a few seconds before she opened her eyes slowly, she sat up slowly before rubbed her eyes. She turned her head to the right then to the left while yawned a little, and after that she realized about the time. She’s already late for 15 minutes! Her eyes widened a little as she quickly stood up and took her jacket and quickly looked at herself infront of the mirror, making sure she didn’t look that bad. She fixed her own hair and made her way to the main door of the school. When she arrived near the main door, she didn’t see him around there. A frown appeared on her face as she rubbed the back of her head. “Ugh, am i really asking him to get some ice cream? Or it’s just a dream?” When the boy had arrived at their meeting place, Cammie was nowhere to be seen. He looked around to see whether she was close by or on her way. No such luck. Deciding to wait for a few minutes, he slumped down by the doors. With the breeze he can hear from outside, he felt as if he didn’t have thicker clothes on. Standing up, he hurried back to his dorm room to grab another jumper for him to wear. Hopefully she’s already there when he get back. A few steps away from the main doors, he heard Cammie speak. “Ugh, am i really asking him to get some ice cream? Or it’s just a dream?” Deciding to get back at her for making him wait for a while, he prolonged the time he got back to the main doors. Just after a few seconds, he decided to let her know of his attendance. “Hey Cammie,” he said, his hands inside his jacket pockets, walking slowly towards the brunette. “And do, it wasn’t a dream. You did ask me to go and get some ice cream,” he said slyly with a slight smirk playing on his lips. “You thought you were dreaming? Why, have you dreamt about me before?” he teased, stepping back a bit in case she decides to lash out at him. “Joking, joking,” he said in surrender. He took a few more steps forward until they were only a few steps apart. “Shall we go now?” Cammie turned her head to the right then to the left before let out a deep sigh and shook her head, she put both of her hands inside the pocket on her jacket to make herself a little bit warmer— Since it’s pretty cold around her. She decided to wait for a while before she took a deep breath and turned her heels, “It’s must be a dream—” But then, she heard a familiar voice which made her turned her head to look at the person with that voice, who else? It’s Nick. A little frown appeared when she saw him there, so it’s not a dream huh? Sometimes this boy can make this girl a little bit scared because he always appeared so suddenly, just like a ghost— Or maybe he had some trick to make her scared or something like that. “There you are.” She said with a lazy voice as a little smile appeared on her face. After a few seconds they didn’t say anything, the blonde boy finally said something. And what? Dream about him? When she heard that, she just pinched his cheeks just like a little boy who stole an apple— She always did that towards Niall who stole her food when they were kids. “I think i am the one who have to say that.” She said while she pointed at him with one finger. “You’re the one who always had a dream about me, Hewitt.” When he asked her about that they shall go or not, she just shrugged and passed him. “C’mon, let’s get your ice cream, little boy.” The blonde shook his head and tried to hide his smirk. “Me? Dream about you? You’ve got to be kidding me, right?” he said, walking past her. “Are you secretly hoping I dream about you, Richards?” he teased, poking her at her sides, just to tease her a little bit. “Little boy? What am I, your son? Come on, you can do better than little boy, Cam,” he said, walking slowly behind her, a smirk now evident on his face. He continued to walk until he passed her ans walked out the door. Greeted by the breeze, he hugged himself with his jacket a little bit tighter. “Are you cold?” he asked his companion, as he continued to walk towards the exit. As they got closer to the ice cream shop, he walked faster than the girl as he usually would when he was with someone. Walking up to the door, he opened it and waited for Cammie to get closer. “After you?” he said, purposely raising his voice at the end as if he was asking a question. When he got inside, the temperature, thankfully, was higher. He thinks he can at least eat half of the ice cream he’d order before freezing to death. He took a step forward before looking back to Cammie. “Want to order together or you’ll find a seat first?” “No.” The ginger head puffed her cheeks when he said that she wanted to dream about him, she quickly shook her head when he said that. “Why should i? There’s so many boys around here! And i’m sure there’s someone who’s better than ya!” She said with a wide smile as she closed her eyes, she seemed really proud with her own words. When they finally walked up, it’s really cold out there. Really? Yes, really. Cammie hugged herself as she tried to breath which made a smoke infront of her mouth. Somehow, something like this really made her excited. When a smoke appeared from her mouth and she tried to make herself warm with breathed towards her head so it will make her a little bit warmer than before. When the blonde boy asked her, a warm smile appeared on her face as she put both of her hands on her mouth and her breath made her a little bit warm. “A little.” She took a glance to look at the boy. “But i’m okay.” They finally arrived infront of the ice cream shop door, Nick opened the door for her and Cammie couldn’t help it but a little smile slowly appeared on her face. “How gentle.” She said as she walked to the inside of the cafe. “Thank you.” As he already right beside her, it took her for a while to notice about it. She seems so busy with the decorate of the ice cream shop, Cammie always likes it. She likes a decorate of an ice cream shop, a cake cafe and something like that. “How about together? I’m scared that your ice cream taste will make me puke infront of you.” She said before she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the place to order the ice cream for them. He was surprised with the girl’s words. “You really think I’ll try and order for you? With you attitude, I’m even scared to order for myself,” he retorted, shaking his head. Surprised that she had grabbed his hand, he went along and walked behind her. A smile creeping on his lips. When they got to the counter, he gave the girl behind the counter a smile. As she greeted the two of them, he nodded as a response. He looked up at the overhead menu to look at what he could order for himself. When he looked back to the girl, she looked surprised. “I know. Why are we going to get ice cream at this temperature, right?” he said, scoffing. His eyebrow quirked when the girl shook her head slightly. “Then what is it?” he asked, smiling politely. “Y-you you’re Ni-Niall Horan!” she said, pointing towards his direction. The boy looked down and shook his head. Leaning a bit closer, he read the girl’s name plate. “Well… Jas, sorry to disappoint, I’m not him, love” he said, shrugging both of his shoulders. “But if you want to pretend that I’m him, there’s nothing wrong with that. I’m like the real deal anyway,” he said, smiling proudly. “Ask her yourself,” he said, pointing Cammie. “She has called me Niall quite a few times already,” he said, chuckling softly. “Though, you’ll still take our orders, right?” he said with a slight laugh as he looked up at the overhead menu once again. Deciding on what he’ll be ordering, he looked down once again. “I’ll just have a caramel sundae,” he nodded to Jas then he turned to Cammie. “And what about you?” he asked, sighing inaudibly. Notes *''Italics are Camille's'' *Normal text are Nick's Category:Para Category:Pair Para Category:Nick Para Category:Camille Para Category:Ongoing Para